The present invention relates to games involving projectiles, in particular to games involving projectiles and projectile receptacles that are connected to a display output. Games have long been used to pass time and stimulate thinking while honing certain physical or cognitive skills. More recently, games have been designed and used by many child therapists to help establish comfort and trust, to provide a window into a child's experiences, and to serve as a tool for skill building. One such set of skills is quick decision making and hand-eye coordination. Some games incorporate exercise and an augmented reality or an enhanced gaming experience, while others require a user to master fine and gross motor movements. Many such games are either completely virtual through a gaming system, lacking any physical aspect, or entirely physical, limiting the amount of customization able to be applied for each individual user.
Therefore, there exists a need in the prior art for a gaming system that uses physical projectiles and projectile receiving units in conjunction with a virtual gaming system that is configured to require projectiles be thrown into certain receiving units and able to adapt to each individual user. Moreover, there exists a need for a gaming system that uses an advanced sensor capable of distinguishing between individual projectiles in order to require specific projectile to be thrown at specific receiving units.